Haunted Loveliness
by xThexBurningxColdx
Summary: He was hated, and he hated. She was the victim of past horrors, yet still kept a kind heart. She didn't hate him. He loved her. He wanted her. He needed her. A/N: I'm sorry I suck at summaries! If you don't want to read it, that's fine!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Um... here it goes... eyes shut and crosses fingers

* * *

Chapter 1

"Well?" Madara asked.

Konan looked at Pein and her eyes widened in shock when she saw the look of raw determination in his eyes. He was going to accept! Konan looked frantically from Madara to Pein in panic. Pein began to step forward when he was stopped as Konan frantically grasped his hand and halted him. His head turned in her direction, and his eyes narrowed, boring into her; those beautiful, rippling eyes of her friend. She almost called him Nagato then, but suddenly remembered that it wasn't he who stood before her now, looking into her eyes.

"Pein…" she said his name, and in doing so, expressed all her concerns. His eyes softened with understanding. He placed his hand softly on her shoulder and smiled at her. Konan's eyes began to water and her breath hitched in her throat. It was Yahiko this time, his smile; the same smile that never let her give up, that helped her through, the smile that gave her encouragement. His rippled eyes looked into her; Nagato's eyes. Nagato and she had always been together through everything. It was those and that smile that she trusted everything to; they that made her know that she was safe, and that nothing bad would happen.

Pein was her two special people combined into one, and she could trust him. When she looked at him, she saw that Yahiko and Nagato were there, and that they would protect her. Konan shut her eyes peacefully and nodded. She let go of his hand and his smile vanished as he turned back to Madara.

"We accept. We will join Akatsuki."

* * *

Konan sat on her new bed and stared blankly at the article of clothing in front of her.

'…black with red clouds…how odd.' She thought.

She looked above the cloak where another item sat and slightly sweat dropped.

'The hat is even weirder,' she shrugged, 'but I don't really care that much.'

She decided to ignore the strange uniform and put it on anyways. She went out of the building and into the rain she was used to, to hopefully find a spot where she could think and sort out her scrambled mind.

She walked aimlessly through the unfamiliar balconies and stairways that wrapped around the tall industrious looking building, looking for the perfect spot. Soon enough she was drenched, but she didn't really mind. She was used to it.

As Konan approached a nearby corner that turned off the stairway she was currently ascending and onto another balcony, she halted suddenly as the sound of a sickening crunching met her ears. Her survival instinct obtained over many years took over and she immediately pressed her back against the wall, hiding in the shadows. She had her head turned, looking towards the corner, until a movement of color came into her peripheral vision. She looked down and her eyes widened as she saw deep red liquid, flowing down the stairs along with the rain water.

Blood

She looked back towards the corner, and, as quietly as possible, inched her way along the wall to the corner, her heart pounding faster and faster all the way. The crunching noise grew louder and she finally was able to peek around to see what was going on.

She grew a look of horror at what she saw. In the light she had, she could still make out what was there. There was a figure hunched over about seven feet away from her, but they had some sort of strange structure on their head, which looked just like a Venus Fly Trap. The figure was in ragged clothes and had in its hands a dead, bloody body.

The figure was _eating_ it. Suddenly the figure stopped and raised its head suddenlyh. In a flash they both pulled had pulled out a kunai and stood before each other in a defensive position. Konan was once again bewildered when she saw the figures face. It was apparent he was male, appearing to be a little older than her. He had green colored hair and half of his face was white, and the other black, but what she paid the most attention to was his eyes. They were a bright yellow and pupil-less. Those eyes looked directly back into her navy blue ones and it felt as though he was exploring her; reading her thoughts, personality, and every aspect of who she was, and it sent unpleasant shivers down her back, yet she couldn't seem to look away.

Then his eyes finally left hers and skimmed her over. They widened slightly when he noticed her cloak. They then narrowed and snapped back up to hers once more.

You are a member?" he asked. His voice was smooth yet somehow frighteningly menacing.

Konan glared at him. "Yes, why?" she questioned suspicious of his intentions.

The man smirked and stepped aside revealing a piece of clothing on the floor; a black cloak with red clouds. He then held up one blood-splattered hand, revealing a special type of ring that apparently only the Akatsuki had, which was almost identical to hers but with the kanji for "boar" encrypted on it instead of her own which held the character for "white". The man chuckled deeply at her amusing expressions and Konan was surprised to hear a different sound from before. Unlike the prior voice, the one emitting from the stranger now was slightly raspy and deeper.

"**Hehe… I guess this means we're allies, huh?**" the new voice questioned. Konan slowly nodded, looking at him suspiciously, and they both hesitantly lowered their guards and put their kunai away. Konan looked at the ground, still avoiding the half-eaten, unfortunate, dead human on the ground.

"Uh…" she started nervously, "I'm Konan… I guess it's nice to meet you, um…?"

"Zetsu" he confirmed.

"Zetsu," she repeated, "That's… a nice name?"

Zetsu's eyes narrowed, staring at her unnervingly, and she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "A nice name", was that a… compliment? Zetsu was shocked, he'd never received once before, and he didn't really know how to react.

"Um… **maybe**?" he replied, unsure of himself. Why was this girl being so civil to him?

Queue the awkward silence.

"Well… I was just coming through here… so…" Konan started.

Zetsu look down, bewildered, and nodded. He then stood to the side to let her pass. Konan then stepped forward, over the body, and passed him to go on. Zetsu stared after her, eyes wide.

Konan rounded the next corner, grateful to have his eyes off of her. She shook off the disturbing scene she had just witnessed and kept walking. Soon enough she was on the highest level on the opposite side of the building. She stepped over onto the balcony there and her breath hitched in her throat.

There you could see the rain pour onto the entire village, and the few silver streams of moonlight that managed to penetrate the thick, dark clouds made everything they touched give off a ghostly glow and shined beautifully on the water. You could also see the dark, thick, swampy forest far outside the village, and the underwater plains in between. She walked, gazing around, over to the edge and sat down, staring out into the inexplicable beauty of the darkened, rainy village she so loved and detested, and was completely unaware of the two yellow, pupil-less eyes staring down at her from a stairway above.

Zetsu looked upon the girl in unending bewilderment. She didn't seem to be fearful, or hateful, or disgusted by him. She had even… _complimented_ him? Never had he received such a thing in his life, and it left a strange, alien feeling in his heart to manifest itself inside him.

He could not recognize it. It was like a strong… _longing_. He placed his hand over his heart and clutched his chest. It was wonderful and painful at the same time. It was hard to breathe. His heart would speed up whenever he looked at her, and it nearly stopped every time their eyes met; when he looked into her navy pools, and into her sweet soul.

_Why_?!

Why did he feel like this?! What was it?! He wanted something; needed something, but what?! Why did she trigger it?! His eyes watched her every move. He saw her chest rise and fall as she breathed; saw how she would occasionally shift into a more comfortable position; saw the way the moonlight would fall onto her paper white skin and make her emit a heavenly glow; he saw as she raised her head to look at the sky, and the light gleamed in her eyes of beautiful, dark waters.

He then understood…

He wanted _her_…

And he would have her… someday…

Konan leaned back on her hands, and looked into the dark, crying sky and sighed. What had she and Pein gotten into? She was still somewhat unsure about the whole thing, but this was Pein, and she knew she could trust him. He would do nothing but the best for them, right?

Konan shook the thought out of her head; _Right_? How could she be questioning him like that?

No!

Pein knew best! There was no reason to doubt him! 'Ok, so end of story. I will not doubt him. It's simply ridiculous.' She thought.

She then became aware of a strange uneasy feeling coursing through her. She felt as though… she was being watched! She snapped her head around, looking for anybody that could be there, but she saw no one.

She decided to stay, but keep her senses open. Unfortunately, as the time slowly went by, drowsiness began to overcome her, her eyelids suddenly began to feel very heavy, and her mind began to drift away into the dark. Her common sense screamed at her to remain awake, that it was unsafe; she was leaving herself venerable! Eventually her body won the argument and she eventually slumped to the ground in a deep sleep.

Zetsu had watched her, anxiously, as her body language began to show signs of her exhaustion, and as she finally lay on the ground, asleep, he then departed from his spot and walked towards her sleeping form. He crouched down and gathered her up and cradled her in his arms. He smiled down at her beautiful face and let his hands run through the girl's hair. He found it fascinating. It was the most amazingly soft and smooth substance his sense of touch had ever had the pleasure of feeling.

She shivered slightly from the cold and he held her close to him, sheltering her protectively and possessively. He admired how her wet, small, and shivering body made her look so fragile and easy to break; like a porcelain doll. He loved it. He smirked at the thought of how she was so venerable and how she could so easily be killed right now, but she was here in his arms. Her very life was in his hands. It was exhilarating. She was like a doll.

She shivered again and he decided that it was best if she were inside. He stood up and carried her into the building, bridal style. He stretched out his chakra to look signatures of someone in a room they were, or previously were in, and he found hers in a room not too far away. He carried her through the winding halls and eventually made it to his destination.

Once inside the room, he laid her on the bed and began to search her room for some sort of nightwear, and eventually found some. He made his way back over to the bed. With shaking hands he carefully redressed her. Once his work was complete, he tucked her under the blanket and look at her adoringly one last time, before her merged with the wall, departing, and leaving his beauty to sleep.

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I'm a newbie at this stuff and I want you to show no mercy, okay? sigh Well, I'm really sorry if I suck. I don't even know how this strange idea for a story even popped into my head, but it wouldn't leave me alone! . Oh well... I'm not going to yell at you to review or anything, just do it if you feel like it. I don't mind. Anyways, bye!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2

Beams of sunlight streamed through the glass of her window and warmed her face, beckoning her out of the depths of her subconscious. She slowly opened her navy eyes and looked around her morning light lit room. As her dreary mind's wheels started to turn, her eyes widened. How did she get into her room?! She looked down and saw that she was also not in the same clothes. Who had changed her?! She also became aware of the fact that she felt surprisingly…warm. Her head shot to look through the window and her face formed a smile of delight, and all thoughts of her previous predicament blew away.

Amegakure was currently experiencing one of the very few, once in every five-year times, when the sky above was purely blue, without a single cloud in sight. The young girl, nearing womanhood, sprinted as fast as she could to the topmost point of the building and closed her eyes pleasently as she savored the tinkling feeling of the sun's warm rays shining on her pale skin. She lied on the floor, with her arms and legs spread out, trying to absorb every drop of golden sunshine she could. She loved the feeling so much. A smile crept its way across her face and she began to laugh. She hadn't laughed in so long and once she started, she couldn't stop. She felt so warm and happy and…peaceful.

Zetsu had been there, watching her, a smile plastered on his own face. He watched as she spread her arms out and spun around in delight. Then she lied on the floor and she began to laugh. His eyes closed and his heart danced as the sweet music of her laughter filled his head. He felt… happy.

* * *

Konan couldn't bring herself to move from the rooftop. She stayed there, as if she was a plant that needed to soak in every possible ray of sunshine to survive. She laid for hours, eyes closed and a pleasant smile on her face. Although, her face felt slightly stiff; she hadn't smile in so long. Now it was hard to stop. She never wanted this feeling to leave her. She wanted to stay like this, peaceful, for the rest of time.

Unfortunately her wish was not granted, for she felt the temperature begin to drop as the sun sunk into the western horizon and the clouds began to roll in from the east, cold and unfriendly looking as always. She opened her eyes and stared at the retreating light, now frowning with displeasure, silently begging it not to go.

Sadly the sun disappeared and the dark clouds dominated the skies once again. The light of laughter left her eyes and the carefree feeling in her soul was gone. All of her energy seemed to disperse along with the daylight, and she did not move from her spot. Instead she stared dully into the cloudy night sky, and her navy blue pools seemed to be glazed over in a grey haze.

One lone drop landed on her forehead, but she did not flinch. Another came, and then another. They all followed each other in quick succession until it turned into a downpour. Still, she couldn't seem to summon enough will power to move. The freezing water soaked into her clothes and chilled her bones. Hypothermia approached; her body began to shiver violently and her lips turned a pale blue. Her body was losing heat fast. Apathy took over and it felt as though she was spinning. Her breathing became shallow and all she seemed to want to do was sleep. Her mind was becoming hazy and she felt her eyelids begin to droop. She was falling asleep… never to wake up. Consciousness was lost.

Zetsu watched her condition worsen and mind turned to a panicked rush. He saw her eyes close and he immediately rushed to her side. He then gathered her limp body in his arms, his eyes widened at the contact. She was as cold as ice… death, and the shivering was beginning to cease as she was drifting farther and farther away. Soon he wouldn't be able to reach out and drag her back.

He held her close and got her inside and to her room as fast as he possibly could. He removed her wet pants and shirt and wrapped a thick blanket tightly around her. He sat on the bed and held her close, keeping her as warm as possible. He rested his head on hers and stroked her damp hair, as his heart rate and panic level slowly went down. He then chuckled.

"Goodness, **what am I supposed to do with you, hm?** You can't even take care of yourself." He said as if she could hear him. He scoffed. "**Hypothermia… **Am I going to have to watch over you every moment, **just so you don't kill yourself?**" He sighed and looked down at her and smiled.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on…and she was his. She belonged to him and no other. To the end of his days he would make sure that no one else would have her. Possessiveness and passion took over him in a wave and his head bent down to kiss her but he stopped. He pushed down the sudden urge and concentrated on the chakra he sensed coming in their direction. He soon enough recognized it as Pein's; the guy Konan came here with. Zetsu growled. He was the greatest threat of all. He knew he couldn't be found here so he regretfully picked her off his lap and laid her nicely on her bed. He looked back at her once and with much force, left the room.

* * *

Pein eventually made his way to Konan's room and slowly opened the door.

"Konan" he called out to her and then noticed her sleeping form on the bed, wrapped up in her blankets, her hair wet. His brows furrowed. Why was she out in the rain? She knows that she shouldn't get wet. She can't use her jutsu. Why was she leaving herself defenseless? It was pure foolishness. He sighed, feeling a twinge of concern. He was going to ask if she was adapting well enough, but she was asleep. He took one last look at his childhood friend then silently and swiftly left the room.

* * *

A whooshing sound filled the air of the kunoichi's room as Zetsu morphed out of the wall. His face was stuck in a frown at the thought of having to leave his flower alone with him. How dare he think he could commit such an act! How dare he think he could separate him and his flower! Zetsu brushed the annoying thoughts aside for later and wasted no time going to her. He quietly and gently, as to not disturb her, sat on the bed with his back leaned against the wall. He then slowly gathered up her small, delicate frame in his arms and once again cradled her in his arms.

He then delightfully decided to take advantage of their solitude and brought his hand to lightly tilt up her chin. His head slowly bent down and he felt her warm breath bathe his face and his eyes became half-lidded and trace-like as his lips came closer and closer to hers. His mouth halted just above hers. Her lips were slightly parted and the sweet sent of her mouth hit him continuously in the face, electrifying his nerves and sending pleasurable shock waves through his body. How was it that this girl could make him react in such a way when their lips hadn't even yet made contact? Would he even be able to handle it? His hopes became crushed as an unwelcome realization came.

If he kissed her, she would surely awaken. Then he would surely be in huge trouble. He would need a plan; a plan for the right time, place, and methods. No, he couldn't now…but he wanted to. With every bit of who he was he wanted it so bad. Could he wait? How would he be able to stand it?

His logical self won the argument, and he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. He set her down and quickly left the room, for fear of loosing himself.

How did she do it?

* * *

The second chapter is done! Everyone clap for the second chapter! (silence) Fine, be that way. Anyways, thanks go to kthies for letting me know it wasn't a complete disaster on my first day. Hehe. Well, I'll try to get in more chapters soon. Until then, take care everybody!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3

3 years later...

Konan sat on one of the many large balconies of the base in Ame. The rain poured from the sky and soaked her small form, and causing her to shake like a wet kitten as she stared blankly into the distance of the gloomy village, which was now darkened by the sun's departure. Although she was one of the most wanted people in the world, she looked so venerable; so easy to break. She was always underestimated, and she hated that. It was a habit she couldn't break.

She came here almost every night to think, or to just not think, and there God's Angel sat, trying to relieve her tangle of jumbled thoughts. Lost in the deep crevasses of her mind, she barely noticed her drenched self, and the approaching hypothermia, until the sound of a familiar whooshing met her ears.

She turned just in time to see the plant man, Zetsu, step out of the wall. Her brows furrowed in confusion and curiosity. What was he doing here? She stood and turned to fully look at him.

"Zetsu-san?" she said confused, her head tilted slightly, making her look like a questioning little puppy. "What are you…?" Her words caught in her throat as she caught the look he was giving her. His eyes were alight with some sort of disturbing excitement, as she could fell them swiftly going all over her, as if he was trying to relish every part. She knew it had a name, but she couldn't identify it. "Z-Zetsu-san?" she stuttered nervously. His desiring yellow eyes snapped up to meet hers. The full force of that stare, and in a way, hungry look made her heart skip a beat and her muscles freeze in fear.

He said nothing, but kept eye-contact with her. She couldn't look away no matter how hard she tried. Her navy blue eyes were wide with horror, and could not pull away from his terrifying gaze. Why was it so terrifying? She had never seen it before and yet she had, but where? He took one step towards her. Her mind was screaming at her feet to move; to get away; to run, but they would not listen. Another step, and another, until he was standing inches away from her, his excited, yellow eyes never letting her terrified ones go.

Her body began to shake even more than it had been from the cold. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she was sure he could hear it too. She was trying now, more than ever, to get her legs to move, but the petrified limbs would not budge. A twisted smile grew wide on his black and white face, making fear sink its way into her very bones. With that smile, her brain suddenly clicked; that look; his eyes…lust.

Her mouth moved to scream but her body was viciously hit and flew like a rag doll and rammed into the stone wall. Horror overtook every muscle, every sense, every instinct, and ever ounce of wisdom she had. The mind of a prey took over and every inch of her was screaming for her to run, but before she could make a single move, Zetsu was in front of her, once again mere inches away, and he slammed her back against the wall, successfully knocking the air out of her. She let out a small groan of pain, but she was silenced by his head bending outside of his plant-like appendage and causing his lips to crash onto hers. He let his hands run over her. Her body went limb and all she knew was fear, his dirty touch, and his yellow eyes. He pressed himself against her and murmured against her lips.

"I've been waiting for this for too long, Konan. **I won't wait any longer**." He whispered needingly. She whimpered in fear and turned her head to break free.

"Stop…" she begged pathetically, but his firm hand grasped her chin and moved her face to his once again. He kissed her even more hungrily. He bit down on her lip, drawing some blood, and he smirked as she yelped in pain. He sucked on it, drinking her blood, tasting her. It was her life force in the warmth of the red liquid. She and her life itself was resting in his hands; he was in control for once, and he loved it.

His lips moved down and ravished her neck, as his hands began to undo the buttons of her cloak. She began to squirm in protest, but he pressed himself further against her, pushing her further into the wall, as he slid the fabric slowly of her, revealing her black, long sleeved shirt black pants. His hands ran and explored under her shirt.

He pulled out a kunai and used it to swiftly cut off the troublesome article of clothing, nicking her collarbone, and draining more blood. He happily drank it up, with her letting out small, fearful whimpers. His hands moved eagerly to remove her pants, but her own hand desperately tried to stop them from coming down. He grabbed her protesting hands and pinned them above her head with one of his own, while his other quickly removed the pants, leaving her in just her underwear. He smiled triumphantly, and moved his lips to her ear.

"I know you want this." He whispered and smirked. "**I know you want it**." He finished the last part by pushing himself further against her body. It was what he had told himself so many times that he knew it was true. Her eyes began to pour tears, which mixed with the rain on her face.

"No…no…" she pleaded.

He opened the front of his own cloak without removing it. He chuckled lightly with excitement. His hands ran all over her soft, wet skin, and savoring the wonderful tingling sensations running through and shocking his body. He wouldn't be denied any longer.

His hands jumped to remove his own pants, but suddenly, he froze. His face turned to a furious scowl as he felt a powerful, and yet familiar chakra approaching. He quickly buttoned his cloak and grabbed her chin, forcing her horrified and dazed eyes to look into his. "We're not done here. **Now, we aren't going to go spreading this around are we?**"

She shut her eyes and the tears penetrated, still, now pouring harder. She had killed so many people in her life time; met so many psychopaths. So how could this one man instill so much fear in her that she instantly forgot all she knew, and became as defenseless as a child? How? She knew she couldn't refuse the request of this terrifying person, and she dully shook her head.

He smiled once more in a wicked fashion, and once more crashed his lips onto hers in a lustful kiss. He then stepped to her side and as he began to merge into the wall, he whispered in her ear, "We will finish this soon flower."

As soon as his petrifying presence was gone, she returned to her senses and fully comprehended what had occurred. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot, and her knees began to shake then soon gave out as she broke down on the ground. He body wracked with sobs and she gathered up her cloak and covered her near bare self as much as her currently disorganized self could manage. She hugged herself and curled up into a tight ball against the wall, knowing that the approaching person would be there soon. Although she hated to be seen like this, and although she didn't particularly like them, she was immensely grateful that he had come before Zetsu had gotten any farther.

"You mustn't blame Zetsu." The familiar dark voice came, and Konan looked up with puffy, teary eyes to see Madara crouched down in front of her, his sharingan eye staring through the lone hole in his brightly colored mask.. Once she had processed his words, she glared at him. She mustn't blame him?! "Of course, I know how you must be feeling," he continued quickly, "but Zetsu - despite his abnormalities - is a man, and has been rejected and feared by all his life, and it is clearly seen that he could take it no longer."

Konan's cold glare hardened. "I don't care! Why me?! Why did he do this to me?!" she cried desperately.

"I guess he didn't want anyone else. He wanted you." He chuckled darkly and Konan audibly gulped. "Of course a woman with your…attributes, is easily more desirable than most." Konan gripped the cloak around her closer as she could practically feel Madara's eyes observed her scantily clad figure. "Unfortunately for you, with the lack of members, I cannot simply kill him, but if it makes you feel any better, if he should go all the way, I can punish him." Madara stated with slight ruthlessness in his voice. With that, Madara disappeared. She was sure Zetsu would approach her again. This time there was no stopping him. She broke down in sobs, fear tugging at her mind. No one would help.

Why?

* * *

Konan stumbled into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. She was already drenched in cold water, so as the shower water warmed up, she was not affected. She felt so dirty. She could feel his hands, snaking all over her skin, giving her unpleasant goose bumps. She scrubbed and scrubbed at her skin until it was red and raw, but she could not get the dirty feeling to leave her.

She was stained.

She figured anymore scrubbing and she would begin bleed. Zetsu had drunk her blood. She quickly shook her head wiping away disturbing thoughts she didn't want to think. She wanted so much to forget this night, but she couldn't. She knew that he would come back. She didn't know when. She didn't know how. She didn't know where. She quickly dismissed the thought from her mind before she broke down again. She didn't want to think about it, for the sake of her sanity.

She turned off the water and stepped out into the cold air, but she paid no heed to the chill. Her mind was too preoccupied in a panicked haze to register the cold air on her porcelain skin. She wrapped a towel around herself and stepped into her bedroom. She found the most conservative night wear she owned and quickly put it on.

She hastily turned out the light and crawled into her bed, pulling her plain white comforter up to her chin and curled up in a tight ball in an attempt to shield herself from harm. She waited an entire hour before she could calm her mind enough to fall into a very restless sleep.

* * *

Konan gasped loudly, her eyes shot open, as she instinctively sat up, pulling out a kunai drawn from underneath her pillow. She sat breathing in short gasps, body in complete defense mode, staring into the darkness, until she realized she was only dreaming...but...what was it? She allowed her defenses to drop as she continues to pant, with a cold sweat running down her face. Her blue hair was wet with it and it stuck to the back of her neck and her forehead.

A lightning bolt struck from the sky and momentarily lit up the entire room. Her heart nearly stopped.

She, there before her, saw the form of Zetsu in the corner of her room, staring at her with the same lustful look in his eyes. She shakily held up her kunai in a pitiful display of a defense as he began to approach her for the second time that night. He stood beside the bed for a moment, his eyes locked onto her shaking frame. She jumped as his hand shot out, grabbing the wrist of her hand which held the kunai.

"You know that won't work." He stated almost laughing. Of course, if it was anybody else, they would have been dead awhile ago, but since it was him, fear took her in its grasp and she could not fight, and he knew it. She bowed her head in defeat as he took the kunai from her and placed in his own holster. "Relax, I can't do anything with both Pein and Madara back in the building," he said in a disgusting attempt to be comforting. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "But I am going to have you eventually. **I will permanently mark you as mine**." His breath blew against her ear, sending shivers of disgust and fear shooting down her spine.

He would mark her? She forced herself to speak, "W-what d-do you m-mean?" she stuttered quietly. He chuckled darkly and pulled her dark, blue, silky hair behind her shoulder and ran his lips slightly over her neck. Konan visibly stiffened.

"**You'll see**." He whispered, his breath air tickling her skin, and sending further unpleasant sensations down her spinal cord. "You know," he started, sounding thoughtful, "I've never kissed anyone before you…I've never been kissed before…" Pity flashed through Konan's eyes but it was gone in an instant. His lips danced across her skin until they met her lips and then captured them in a passionate and longing kiss. Once again she felt her body go limp, barely capable of moving.

He stopped and quickly backed away, obviously restraining himself with much difficulty. He stepped in front of the wall, and turned to her. "Until we meet again, my flower" He then merged into the wall.

She sat unmoving in that very spot, frozen with fear and panic, unable to handle the situation, until the sun returned. A very dull light that managed to find its way through the ever overcast skies came through her window. She managed to come to at least a manageable frame of mind and began to get ready for the day, trying not to think about her situation as much as possible.

* * *

Well that's chapter three. I'll admit it myself. A bit scary, but it'll get better soon. Heh. Thank for the reviews! Chapter 4 coming sooner than you expect!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4

Konan, dressed in her usual clothes, pulled her still as odd looking as ever cloak on and quickly looked at herself in the mirror. There she stopped in her tracks and observed her appearance. Her skin seemed to be slightly paler than usual, her eyes were still red and puffy from crying, and under her eyes were dark, heavy bags.

She sighed and quickly ran a brush through her hair, and sloppily did her usual hair style, and stopped as she was putting her origami flower in its place. She took it back out and stared at it in her hand. _Flower_…that was what he called her. A feeling of disgust ran through her and she set it back on her dresser. And she walked away for the first time in years without her flower. Although it made her feel slightly naked, she couldn't bear to put it in.

A sense of dread remained in her. When would he approach her again? Why did she seem to lose all sense around him? Why her? How could she possibly prevent this from happening? The questions continuously looped themselves through her head in a cycle, and soon she had a horrid headache.

She opened her door quietly and cautiously peeked into the hallway. Luckily, there was no sign of the plant man. She let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding and started down the long, windowless hallway. She had her mind on going outside to hopefully find Pein, but she stopped dead in her tracks as her stomach let out a loud moan. She glared off ahead of her and reluctantly headed off towards the kitchen. _'Stupid needs…'_ she thought.

She walked to the kitchen and put bread in the toaster and sat at the table, drumming her fingers against the flat surface impatiently.

"Hello, flower." The voice she least wanted to hear, whispered into her ear. Her drumming instantly stopped as she froze. Every muscle in her body tensed and she could move. Why?! "Calm down. **I'm not going to do anything to you**. We have company." She did indeed feel yet another familiar chakra heading towards them. Kisame must have just returned from his mission.

Zetsu across her at the table, and she avoided his piercing, yellow eyes which she could physically feel boring into her. Her hands gripped in her lap nervously, she stared down at the table.

Soon enough, the shark-like man appeared in the kitchen. He then suddenly stopped in his tracks and sniffed the air.

"Is something burning?" he questioned nobody in particular.

Konan immediately remembered her toast. She quickly leaped to her feet and got her now burnt toast onto a plate. She reluctantly sat back down across from Zetsu, hoping not to look too suspicious, but to her dismay, it wasn't working. Kisame looked at her with a questioning look, but said nothing and also sat down.

She shakily ate her dry, burnt toast, with her mind in a terrified frenzy. Zetsu continued his gaze, Konan still avoided it, and Kisame glanced back and forth between them. As quickly as her trembling form could, she finished her toast, not even taking the time to chew, wanting nothing but to get the heck out of there.

As soon as the last bite was down, she warily stood up and turned to go to the sink. Kisame had seen enough of this and put his hand on Konan's shoulder to stop her. She jumped a foot in the air and dropped the plate she had been carrying. It fell to the tiled floor and crashed into a thousand pieces. Konan stood, stricken with fear, her entire body shaking. She could practically feel Zetsu's smirk.

Kisame immediately removed his hand, and a look of surprise came over his face. "God, Konan!" he exclaimed. "What the hell is the matter with you?!"

Konan swallowed hard and turned to face him. "Nothing is wrong, Kisame-san." She said stiffly. Kisame glared.

"I'm not that ignorant Konan. Do you think I'm not the looks Zetsu over there is giving you?! Or how you sit shaking like a scared little puppy?! I see it damn well!" He yelled. "What is going on?!"

Konan bowed her head so that Kisame would not see the tears beginning to prick her eyes. She wouldn't let them fall. She couldn't let him see. As much as she wanted help, she was so scared. She was scared of Zetsu, and she didn't know why. She squeezed her eyes shut in frustration. How could he make her so afraid?! Despite herself she remained silent, and she felt Zetsu's smirk grow.

Kisame turned to Zetsu. "What the hell did you do?!" he growled at him.

Zetsu merely continued smirking and turned his yellow, pupil-less eyes to Kisame. "I did nothing my friend, **nothing at all**." Kisame glared at him with clenched fists, and then turned back to Konan. He – as gently as possible – put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him with wide, scared, blue eyes.

"Konan," he pleaded, "I can't do anything to this guy unless you tell me the truth. What happened?" Inner turmoil twisted in her mind, and her headache grew worse. Should she tell him or not?! She wanted to. With every bit of who she was, she wanted to. So why wouldn't she say so?

"N-n-nothing." She managed to stutter out. Kisame sighed and let go of her, knowing there was nothing he could do. He turned to Zetsu.

"You know, I really hate sick bastards like you." He spat angrily and walked away, much to Konan's displeasure.

She stood with her head bowed in defeat and anguish, still trembling. Zetsu inevitably stood up and walked to her side. Now that Kisame was gone, the tears freely flowed silently down her face. Small whimpers and sobs escaped through her mouth. "Shhh…" He soothed, grinning sadistically, running his fingers though her silky, dark blue locks. Never in his life had he felt something so smooth. He loved touching her hair, and the way it slipped through her fingers. "Hush, flower." He said quietly, cupping her chin in his hand and tilted her head so she could look at him, but though her face was towards his, her eyes remained on the floor. He placed his hands on either side of her beautiful face. "**Konan**, look at me." He commanded softly. "I'm tired of people not wanting to look at me." She hesitantly brought her crying eyes to look at his. He loved her looking at him. Even when it was quick glances as they would pass in the hallway, the dark blue, watery, shining eyes had always captivated him. Ever since their meeting three years ago, he would find himself captivated in her dark waters. He smiled adoringly at her; his flower.

His yellow eyes trailed down to her lips and he gladly and eagerly covered them with his own. The paralyzing sensation overtook her again and she could no longer move. He tasted her sweetness which he had long been denied and craved for. He slowly managed to back her into a wall. With whatever ounce of control she had, she futilely attempted to push him away. Every part of him screamed to go farther; to maker his forever. His heart beat loudly in his ears. Just when he was about to cross the line, he snapped back to reality. He couldn't yet; there were too many risks; soon, very soon. He would have to wait a little longer.

He immediately pulled back, his eyes half lidded and cloudy, and hers shut tight and leaking tears. He leaned in, his nose brushing against hers, and then swiftly left the room. Konan slid on her back down the wall until she hit the floor. She brought her knees up to her chest and sobbed into them.

Kisame had happened to be walking through the hall when he heard her sobs. He quickly stepped into the kitchen to find her on the floor crying. He immediately rushed over and crouched down in front of her.

"Konan?"

Her head snapped up in surprise, and Kisame silently cursed Zetsu. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from the tears streaming out of them, he now just noticed the scab on her bottom lip, and they were both swollen. She looked up at him, shocked to so caring. "K-Kisame-san…"

He smiled sadly, trying to cheer her up and patted her head. "Come on, cheer up." Konan did her best to recover. She stopped crying and wiped the tears off her face, but she couldn't bring herself to smile. She looked at Kisame sadly. She knew there was nothing he could do unless she told him the truth. He waited for a moment, hoping she would tell, but fear kept her mouth shut. Once again, she didn't know why or how. He sighed and stood, offering her his hand, which she took, and he hoisted her off the ground. She bowed. "Thank you, Kisame-san." Then she walked out, hoping to find Pein. She knew that his presence would help to calm her.

* * *

There's Chapter 4. I told you it would be up soon. Well, again, I know that this is scary... even I'm scared, but it's not a tragedy, let's just say that. Well thanks to all reviewers! Chapter 5 coming soon to theatres!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter 5

_On candy stripe legs the spider man comes  
Softly through the shadow of the evening sun  
Stealing past the windows of the blissfully dead  
Looking for the victim shivering in bed  
Searching out fear in the gathering gloom and  
Suddenly!  
A movement in the corner of the room!  
And there is nothing I can do  
When I realize with fright  
That the spider man is having me for dinner tonight!_

_Quietly he laughs and shaking his head  
Creeps closer now  
Closer to the foot of the bed  
And softer than shadow and quicker than flies  
His arms are all around me and his tongue in my eyes  
"Be still be calm be quiet now my precious boy  
Don't struggle like that or I will only love you more  
For it's much too late to get away or turn on the light  
The spider man is having you for dinner tonight"_

_And I feel like I'm being eaten  
By a thousand million shivering furry holes  
And I know that in the morning I will wake up  
In the shivering cold_

_And the spider man is always hungry..._

_-Lullaby, by The Cure_

Konan quietly opened the door to Pein's usual balcony and stepped out, then shut it behind her once again. She knew that he knew she was there but she didn't want to disturb his thoughts too much. She was planning on just standing there quietly but he spoke.

"What is wrong, Konan?" he asked stoically without even turning to look at her as he spoke. Konan's eyes widened. Did he know?

"S-Sir" she stuttered, much to her displeasure.

"Your chakra is fluctuating and spiking nervously. What is wrong?" he said impatiently. Konan stood t here, mouth agape, staring at his back. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't possibly imagine lying to Pein, but she was so afraid of Zetsu. Her mind scrambled for what to say, but it found nothing. Pein grew slightly irritated at her silence. "Konan," he snapped, now turning to look her in the face, "Why aren't you answering me?" She never acted like this. What was going on?

"I-I d-don't think you'd like t-the answer Pein-s-sama." She said nervously. How could she lie to him? Also, if she didn't tell him anything, she would be punished, and if she told him…she visibly gulped.

Pein's eyebrows furrowed in anger. "What is it?" he asked again, now clearly agitated.

Silence…

"Konan!" he shouted at her.

"I can't!" she screamed at him, snapping under the pressure. Her mind processed what she had just done and her eyes widened. She clamped her hands over her mouth and dropped to the ground in a deep bow. "Forgive me, Pein-sama! I don't know what came over me!" The young woman began to sob.

Pein looked down at her questioningly. He hadn't seen her cry for so long. Why now? What had happened? He was going to find out. He slowly walked over, and was soon standing above her trembling form.

Konan heard his feet stop in front of her and raised her head slightly, staring mortified at them. He then crouched down and looked at her.

"Konan…" he said. She knew what he meant and raised her head more to look him in the eyes. Pein then became troubled as he saw the tears poring out of her blue eyes and onto her paper white skin. His eyes also noticed the scab on her bottom lib. His eyes narrowed as his suspicions formed. "What…" He was interrupted by the sound of whooshing off to the side. He stood and turned to face Zetsu who was currently morphing out of the wall. "One moment," He said to the him and then turned back to Konan who was staring blanly ahead, with what looked like horror. "We will talk later." He stated, obviously a command. "You may leave now." Konan slowly nodded and then stood rigidly and made her way back inside.

The moment the sound of his morphing had met her unwelcoming ears, she froze in horror. She knew Zetsu was there and that he could guess what was happening. As Pein excused her she rose on her trembling legs and as quickly as possible, made her way back inside. She immediately went to her room.

* * *

She shut her door and leaned trembling against it, her eyes staring ahead, wide and scared. He saw! He knew she was going to tell! What would he do now?! The last thing she wanted was for him to visit her again. What would he do?! The question stuck in her mind, torturing her. Her heart pounded harder and faster, her whole body violently shook, and her vision was clouded with the constant tears, as she waited in the pure dread for him to appear, and he soon did.

Eventually, after he had finished his talk with Pein, Zetsu had gone immediately to Konan's room. Konan squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the familiar sound of his morphing, not wanting to see whatever frightening look he had on his face. Her heart sped up faster, and faster with every step he took with him making sure she heard every single one.

His footsteps came to a stop directly in front of her, and she then felt the sickeningly warm breath on her ear as he spoke. "**Tattletale**," he teased her like a small child and chuckled darkly. The laughter instantly stopped. "You were going to tell." He growled angrily, and Konan flinched at his hostile tone. "Don't worry, I'm not going to harm you…" he said surprisingly soft. Konan opened her eyes and looked at him in confusion, but instantly regretted it, for his face turned into a deadly glare. She could feel the fury at this almost betrayal to him seeping out of his every pore. "**Don't feel so secure flower**." He said and a whisper which was somehow more frightening than any shout that could come from him. "Believe me, if you tell **you will lose everything you hold dear**."

Her eyes widened and she looked into his eyes with fear. "W-what?!" she whispered. His glare faded into a loving and warm gaze. He smiled and she almost forgot all that had occurred in the past few days. He removed a stray lock of hair from her face. "Shhh…Don't worry about it. Just don't tell, ok flower?" Konan merely stared up at him and barely nodded. "That's a good girl." He stared at her for awhile, and she didn't move. "I don't want you to be scared of me…just love me." He said with a pleading voice and kissed her gently. She was shocked at the gentleness and the insecurity of his voice. Was this the same Zetsu that had nearly raped her last night and just now had made such a menacing threat? She couldn't believe it. She couldn't help but let the pity grow within her.

"…_Zetsu – despite his abnormalities – is a man, and he has been rejected and feared all his life…"_

What sort of life had Zetsu lived? Was he ever loved? She knew she hadn't been scared of him before, but she couldn't think of what she could've done to encourage him to do this. Why her? She stared at him in wonder. He smiled comfortingly. "Come on, the sun's out" She at first didn't know exactly what he was talking about but then she saw the beautiful, golden rays coming from the lone window, and she couldn't stop the excitement from flowing within her.

She heard the door open and saw Zetsu motion for her to follow. She didn't dare disobey and followed. They made their way to the top balcony, the same as last night; her favorite spot. She couldn't help herself from rushing out and stretching out her arms.

She suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist from behind and stopped. "**It's ok**," he said sweetly, "I just want you to try to relax." He sat down "Indian style" and motioned for her to put her head in his lap. She did so and closed her eyes, feeling the sun radiate her pale face. She couldn't stop a small smile from forming on her face, and he smile as well, running his fingers through her hair.

He couldn't think of ever being happier in his life than this very moment. He continued to play with her silk locks that appeared to be cascading water and smiled at her. She looked so happy. He loved it. He loved her. He loved her beyond comprehension. He wanted and needed nothing but her, and to have her next to him forever.

Despite her logic, she couldn't stop but let herself relax in the golden light. Her tensing muscles eased and her frantic thoughts flowed to a stop and her mind began to slip into unconsciousness. He saw her slip away and bent down and whispered in her ear. "I love you, flower." There was no reply, just her finally falling asleep.

He held her until the sun set and the gray clouds once again took the sky. Then he gathered her in his arms and carried her back to her room, just like he had done before. He dressed her in night clothes and laid her on the bed. He kissed her forehead and took his leave. Soon…very soon.

* * *

Chapter 5! Woohoo! Yes, it is short, but hey! I've gotten up 3 three chapters in one day! - looks at clock - ...12:23 AM...okay then...two days. Either way that's pretty good! Oh! And I came to a realization. I know the website is for FAN fiction, but I figured i should start putting a disclaimer in anyways. - clears throat - All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto! There! Anyways, thanks for any reviews I have recieved, or will (if any). Chapter 6 probably later today! (Meaning when I wake up. I'm tired!)

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Chapter 6

_Sunlight she remembered; sweet, warm sunshine for the first time in so long. She spread her arms wide and flew into it. _

_Then danger, a gasp, a hand, and blood._

_A girl screamed._

* * *

Her body shot up and she swallowed air greedily and the world spun around her. Apparently she had been holding her breath. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. That nightmare again. It was almost like trying to remember your birth.

She remembered what had happened before her sleep.

Damn, a genjutsu. No wonder she felt so peaceful. It was very agitating and horrifying to think that she had not realized it at the time. Although, it was evident that she had a hard time thinking straight around that guy.

Panic gripped her for a moment.

She quickly scanned the room with her chakra, and to her relief no Zetsu was found. She lied back down and stared at her ceiling. What was with him? He had gone from being so frightening to almost a different person entirely. It was scary, and she didn't know what was going on.

She took this moment to assess her situation calmly. First of all, it was completely obvious that Zetsu was serious about all of this. She shuddered at that. He was scared about Pein or Madara doing something about it. That was made clear today. He was trying his hardest to intimidate her. The bad thing about that fact was that it was working. At this, frustration began to well up inside her.

'_How? How could I be controlled like that? Why am I so scared? I'm a __kunoichi__ for goodness sake! I'm not some feeble civilian girl! Zetsu is just another guy, so how?! Why am I so afriaid?!' _She tugged at her hair and let out a moan of frustration. She sat up and glared into the darkness, with self hate beginning to manifest inside her. She clenched her eyes shut as angry tears started to form.

"Damnit!" she screeched into the dark and empty space of her room.

* * *

Kisame had just returned from a report to Pein, and was thoroughly suffering from scrambled brains. Itachi had died. He was killed by his little brother, and here he was beginning to believe that his partner was invincible. Apparently he was wrong. He actually felt sad. Despite his crimes, he was a pretty decent kid somewhere behind that expressionless face. He was now on the journey through the building's maze of hallways, headed towards his own room to hopefully get some rest. That is, until he heard a cry emit from one blue-haired kunoichi's room.

"_Damnit_!" he heard muffled through the door.

His eyes widened as he recognized Konan's voice, and instantly ran and opened the door.

"Konan?" he called into the darkness, and then spotted her on the bed, her head snapping in his direction. Her eyes widened and she blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"K-Kisame-san!" she stuttered.

Kisame walked over to her, looking concerned. "Is everything alright? Why were you yelling?" Konan merely looked down and said nothing. Kisame sighed and sat down at the foot of the bed and stared thoughtfully at the poor girl. What all had happened to her? He pretty much knew already but he didn't want to believe it. Why the hell would Zetsu do something like that to her, and why? He shook his head. He couldn't believe it. It was too messed up. He remembered that even Itachi had acted strange when he heard about it.

* * *

_They leaped quickly and silently through the tops of the forest, from branch to branch. Itachi stared ahead blankly as Kisame remained carrying a troubled expression. Itachi quickly glanced at him and then spoke._

"_Kisame-san" he called to him and the blue man lifted his head._

"_Yeah?" he replied in a gruff voice._

"_What is the matter with you? We are hunting the __Kyuubi__. There's no room for distractions." _

"_Uh…I don't know what you're talking about." Kisame smiled nervously._

"_Kisame, I've been your partner for a long time. I can tell when something's bothering you, so just say it and quit lying so pathetically." Itachi said, which was his way of saying 'You're my friend, so you can tell me whatever's on your mind.' _

_Kisame sighed and remained silent for a moment, trying to figure out how to tell him and then spoke. "Something bad has happened to Konan, and… and I'm pretty sure – no, I __know__ that Zetsu did it." _

_His partner's face took up a look of confusion. "What do you mean 'something bad'? What did he do?"_

_Kisame's face twisted in disgust. "Bad things" he responded, not wanting to have to say it. _

_Itachi continued to look at him in confusion for awhile. His eyes widened as he got the gist. "Are…are you serious?" he asked in disbelief, yes, Kisame thought, that actually got an expression out of him. _

_Kisame glared ahead. "Trust me. There's no doubt in my mind." _

_Itachi's features softened and he looked away. He said no more, but Kisame could tell that he was as deeply disturbed by this as possible._

"_You know we've got to help her somehow." Kisame said to him and Itachi remained silent for a long time. _

"_That may not be possible." He said sadly, and it was Kisame's turn to be confused, but before he could say anything else his partner sped ahead. Obviously he didn't want to talk._

* * *

Kisame sighed and shook his head. "Konan…" She looked up to meet his eyes. He was shocked that he hadn't noticed before, but her eyes looked just like dark water. They were kind of relaxing to look into. He snapped out of it when she spoke.

"What?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked her, trying to get her to tell someone.

'_YES!'_ her mind screamed. She wanted to tell so badly. She wanted help. She wanted someone to save her from this nightmare, and from him. She silently battled herself and then shifted uncomfortably. As she moved she felt a sudden pain from a bruise she acquired last night and her eyes widened as fear and the memories overtook her once again, despite her attempts to fight it away.

* * *

"…_Just don't tell, ok flower?"_

_

* * *

_

"Konan?!"

Said girl clamped her eyes shut to hide the tears and viciously shook her head. "No. No, there's nothing" she mumbled.

Sadness overtook Kisame. "What did he do to you?"

Konan opened her eyes, with uncontrollable tears now streaming silently out, and glared at him with frustration. "Nothing is wrong, Kisame-san! Please go!" she pleaded with him.

Kisame put his hands on her shaking shoulders, trying to calm her. She eventually stilled but looked away from him. He sighed. His hand sank to his kunai pouch strapped to his leg and pulled one out and picked of her small hand, placing it in her palm. She blinked at it.

"Don't let him do this to you. You're a ninja and an Akatsuki. Use what you know. If you have to, kill him, because I will if you don't." He looked her directly in the eyes, with an expression of pure seriousness.

Konan looked up at him with a blank expression, and then gripped her fingers around the familiar object.

"Thank you, Kisame-san."

To Be Continued

* * *

GOMENASAI! T.T I'm so sorry. I know it's been like a year or something. I hate writer's block so much. Turns out I did wake up (am not dead) but all inpiration was lost suddenly...and it stayed lost. T.T I know this chapter is really really sharp but it's something. I didn't give up on it like I very much wanted to. I got another review today (thank you all SO much!) and I felt super horrible. So I forced myself to do it. (sigh) I'm sorry everyone. Writer's block horror and too much to think about. I'll try to get more out to you as soon as I can!

* * *


End file.
